


Czarny karzeł

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Gdy granica jest tak blisko, że nie wiadomo, czy się ją narusza, czy tylko poszerza horyzonty.





	Czarny karzeł

Dziś- kolejny dzień...

Chciałbym kraść wspomnienia innych i zgubić własne.

 

Za każdym razem, kiedy dziś na niego patrzyłem, był cieniem pośród młodych gwiazd.

Nie umiałem rozpoznać ciemności, która błysnęła w jego oczach, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy od zeszłej nocy.

Był jak czarny karzeł; i jak głupi szukałem dawnej iskry, mając nadzieję, że ciepło powróci.

 

Było mi zimno.

 

A on stał tam, obok drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, poprawiając torbę, która wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpruć w szwach od tuzina książek.

Nigdy nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć, czemu zawsze dźwigał je wszystkie ze sobą.

\- Nie musisz czekać, Al. Mam jeszcze numerologię.

Chyba znów zgubiłem się w jego przystojnych rysach... Uśmiechnął się tak, jakby chciał przeprosić za każde kolejne uderzenie serca.

Coś mnie ścisnęło. Miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć to potworne uczucie na cały świat, kazać im zapłacić za każdą chwilę, kiedy uśmiech na tej pięknej twarzy nie był szczery. I kiedy go w ogóle nie było. I gdy lśniła- mlecznobiała skóra- poznaczona strużkami łez.

Jedynym, co mnie przed tym powstrzymywało- niczym głodnego wilka zamkniętego pod szklanym kloszem, zmuszonego patrzeć, jak soczysta uczta umyka bezpiecznie tuż przed jego nosem- był sam powód, dla którego musiałem wytrwale stać i być świadkiem niespłaconych grzechów: Scorpius.

\- Odprowadzę cię.

I nim spróbował zaprotestować, podszedłem i chwyciłem go pewnie pod łokieć.

Musiałem tak robić za każdym razem, gdy chwytałem go za rękę; zawsze, byle nie przekroczyć bezpiecznej granicy. Zawsze, byle nie zrobić niewłaściwego ruchu. Zawsze, byle nie posunąć się o cal za daleko.

 

Choć ledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej pozwoliłem sobie zabłądzić o wiele dalej, niż cal za daleko.

 

Mimo że stan mojej świadomości wołał wtedy o bezpieczny sen, wciąż pamiętałem jego dotyk: delikatny, jakby się bał, że zrobi mi krzywdę śmielszym ruchem. A może w ogóle nie miał śmiałości, by zrobić coś więcej... Ale ja nie miałem na tyle roztropności, by zrobić mniej niż zrobiłem. Dałem się porwać okazji. On wzniecił płomień, a ja nie wiedziałem, jak go ugasić, nim stanie się niekontrolowanym pożarem. Wtedy każdy kolejny oddech był nową dawką narkotyku i nie miałem tyle sił, by oprzeć się jego paraliżującemu rozsądek działaniu. Nie miałem woli zakazać sobie tego, co krążyło mi w głowie, dniem i nocą, gdy śniłem sny, które nigdy nie powinny się ziścić. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć "stop", gdy krew w żyłach wrzała, moje ciało płonęło, a jego oddech był moim powietrzem. Nie umiałem nie poddać się jego czarowi, gdy patrzył na mnie, oszałamiając srebrem lśniącym krwią spragnionej duszy. Po prostu tam byłem, dla niego, pozwalając jego dotykowi doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa, a potem sobie znaleźć wytęsknioną ulgę w tym odurzeniu.

Gdzieś zgubiłem świadomość, że to ja wciągnąłem go w tę zabawę.

Tępy ból głowy nie był jedynym zmartwieniem, gdy z obrzydzeniem do samego siebie powitałem następny dzień.

 

Gdy później przeżywałem tamte chwile od nowa, nie pamiętałem, czy w ogóle nawet chciałem się wtedy powstrzymać; a żar obrazów, które już nigdy więcej nie będą mogły stać się rzeczywistością, pochłaniał mnie- i znów nie wiedziałem, jak uciec. Ścigały mnie jego bezmyślne prośby o więcej, gdy jego ciężkie powieki przyćmiewały nieznany mi wcześniej blask, wargi kusiły tak nowym, krwistym odcieniem i dźwiękami słodszymi niż najlepsze słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa, a ciało- smukłe, lecz zdrowo umięśnione przez miesiące wyczynów na miotle- drżało pode mną, lśniąc od świeżego potu;

kropelki jak gwiazdy na niebie; jego ciało jak księżyc- tak daleko, a w końcu tak blisko;

i jak mógłbym mu czegokolwiek odmówić?

Wtedy- tak, wtedy bym nie potrafił. Nawet jeżeli wiedziałem, że to nie te drzwi, że to droga w jedną stronę i że potem wszystko będzie już na zawsze poznaczone bliznami chwil słabości.

 

Powinienem był przestać. Dla siebie. Dla niego. Dla nas.

 

On zawsze umiał zawrócić; zawsze, w jakiś fascynujący dla mnie sposób, wiedział, gdzie są granice i jak ich nie przekroczyć, nawet przypadkiem.

Ja zaś byłem płomieniem, który stale chwiał się niebezpiecznie, zapowiadając pożogę, gdyby tylko zadziało się wokół zbyt wiele. _Nie wolno mi być wolnym._

 

\- Przepraszam.

Dotarł do mnie jego cichy głos. Był tak wyziębiony, tak pozbawiony dawnej iskry, że moje ciało niemal instynktownie zareagowało dreszczem.

Brzmiał jak bezdomny, który nie ma już nadziei na odzyskanie dachu nad głową.

Zwróciłem twarz w jego stronę, by uchwycić, jak odwraca wzrok.

_Bał się na mnie spojrzeć?_

\- Za co?

Zabrzmiałem niemal płaczliwie- jakby mój głos był melodią płynącą prosto z mojego serca, które po raz kolejny pękło i krwawiło, ciężkie niczym kamień, przygniatając płuca. _Ja_ miałem go za co przepraszać, ale on... On- znowu- był tylko niewinną ofiarą mojej głupoty.

Minęło kilka długich sekund- a może minut; straciłem poczucie czasu- i jeden roztrzęsiony oddech, nim odparł, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń korytarza, w którym zdarzyło nam się toczyć ten dialog:

\- Wczoraj... - zaczął, i już wiedziałem, do czego zmierza. Nie pociągnął jednak tego zdania, tylko zbudował nowe. - Możemy o tym zapomnieć... jeśli... jeśli chcesz.

Ostrożnie, jakby obcował z dzikim zwierzęciem, wyswobodził ramię z mojego uścisku.

_Zawsze taki delikatny..._

Moje ciało zesztywniało. Chciałem go znów dotknąć, znów czuć jego ciepło... Przez krótką, okropną chwilę chciałem go chwycić i potrząsnąć nim, wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, czego chcę. Chciałem, żeby wiedział. Żeby wiedział wszystko. Żeby poznał całą prawdę, każdy cal tego oceanu emocji, które zalewały mnie coraz bardziej i bardziej od momentu, gdy się po raz pierwszy, lata temu spotkaliśmy. Na chwilę mój świat opanował sztorm i miałem wrażenie, że znów poddam się falom. A potem jego głos, niczym zbawienny powiew wiatru, rozwiał chmury i przez ułamek sekundy znów było jasno i ciepło. Prawie.

\- Po prostu będzie jak dawniej. Tak?

Tym razem na mnie spojrzał; spotkałem jego szare oczy, i przez dziwny moment czułem się jak lew, w którego głodnej paszczy spoczywa życie sarny. Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę; żołądek niespodziewanie mi się ścisnął i targnęło mną przemożne pragnienie, by zabić wszystkie emocje, cofnąć czas i nigdy nie przeżyć ostatnich kilku lat.

_Nigdy nie będzie jak dawniej, Scor._

To mu chciałem odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego trwałem niemo, nie śmiejąc się ruszyć. Poczucie winy paliło, piekło, trawiąc mnie żywcem; i w jakiś sposób kochałem ten ból, bo na niego zasłużyłem.

A Scorpius był zbyt dobry.

A życie było tak okropnie niesprawiedliwe.

Donośny dźwięk dzwonu roztrzaskał ścianę ciszy, która wyrosła między nami.

\- To do zobaczenia później.

Znów wybudził mnie ten głos; i znów był słaby, dawna iskra wciąż nieobecna. Zastanawiałem się, czy jeszcze kiedyś ją poczuję.

Patrzyłem, jak odchodzi ostatnim już korytarzem prowadzącym do klasy numerologii- smukła, wysoka postać dzielnie dźwigająca ciężar zbyt wielu książek; i przypomniało mi się, że chciałem odprowadzić go pod samą salę.

 

Może następnym razem. Może następnym razem będę miał odwagę.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam trochę mieszane uczucia co do tego one-shota. Jest nieco inny od reszty moich; chociaż napisany pod koniec maja, więc styl nie zmienił mi się zbyt mocno.  
> Ale jeżeli ostatecznie nie postanowię wrzucić tu wszystkiego co mam ze Scorbusa, już bez kategoryzowania na bardziej lub mniej przyzwoite, to ten, wydaje mi się, nie jest taki najgorszy, żeby go tu dodać. Chyba. A zresztą nie wiem. 
> 
> PS: Nie wiem, czy rating nie jest za niski; w razie czego dajcie znać.


End file.
